Colon examinations are performed using an endoscope or other imaging methods such as computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance (MR) colonography. Regardless of the examination method, the colon must be cleaned out prior to the examination so that the colon walls are visible and polyps and other irregularities within the colon can be detected. In many cases, the cleaning process involves a large volume purge from the colon, and the patient may be required to take pills or a cathartic liquid to facilitate the process.
To some patients, enduring the bowel preparation is the most unpleasant part of the examination because the process can be time-consuming and uncomfortable. Moreover, some patients are unable to perform a complete purge despite using their best efforts. In other cases, the patients may simply be unable to perform the necessary pre-examination bowel preparation for a variety of other reasons. Therefore, a need exists for a device and a procedure for rapid cleaning of the colon in preparation for a colon examination that reduces or eliminates the need for a large volume purge, thereby allowing the patient to come to the examination with minimal preparation and have the device perform the necessary cleaning of the colon.